Fabulous: An It Girl Novel
by jstrange
Summary: Callie will reunite with Easy. Tinsley and Julian are hanging out again. Brett can't decide who she likes these days. Jenny is trying to just have fun. Post Infamous - better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**- This story is post Infamous (although I've changed the Callie/Easy storylines, everything else is the same and happened) and will probably include spoilers. The format will be the exact same as the books from the chapter titles to the owlnet instant messages and emails. This is a big project since I'm including all the regular characters but I'll try to update it frequently!! Please read and review!

**Better summary**- Easy only got slapped with a suspension after saving Callie from "rehab" and the two will be reunited after Callie gets home from Thanksgiving in Atlanta. Tinsley and Julian are hanging out again after their reconciliation over Thanksgiving break and Tinsley will do anything to make it work this time around. Brett is utterly confused about who she likes after she gets an unexpected email, should she try to make up for the past or forget about it and move on? Jenny is still trying to "just have fun" and in trying not to concentrate so hard on her love life she becomes much closer with Brandon. Sage sees Brandon in a new perspective after she hears the rumors about him floating around and when he starts hanging out with Jenny a lot more she wonders if she judged him too harshly. Heath still isn't over Kara but he's determined to either get her back within his time line or move on.

**A WAVERLY OWL NEVER FORGETS TO PUT ON HER LIPSTICK, ESPECIALLY WHEN BEING REUNITED WITH THE LOVE OF HER LIFE.**

The sun had already set over the Waverly campus and the frigid fall wind nipped at all the returning student's faces. The last day of Thanksgiving break had arrived too quickly and no one was looking forward to coming back and starting their normal Monday morning routine the following day. Callie Vernon, however, was exempt from the post-holiday blues. In fact, she was downright ecstatic and had spent the whole plane, train and car ride vivedly playing the moment when she would reunite with Easy in her mind. It had been far too long since she had seen him and she could barely stand to spend another minute apart from him. Her heels clicked furiously up the stairs of Dumbarton as she all but ran toward her dorm room. She had exactly 10 minutes to make sure she looked perfect and get to the library steps to meet Easy and as usual, she was probably going to be late.

Callie reached her room as fast as her new Gold Christian Louboutin heels would allow her and threw her bags down carelessly beside her bed. She turned to check her reflection in the mirror and almost gasped in disgust. Her mascara had somehow become nonexistent and her lipstick had faded into oblivion over the course of her journey back to campus. Shaking her head in frustration she swiped a few coats of mascara onto her still perfectly curled lashes. Puckering her lips to the mirror she smeared on a coat of vibrant red lipstick and pushed them together until they were evenly coated. Even though running across campus to meet Easy would completely ruin her hair, she ran her boar bristle brush through her strawberry blonde locks until they were tamed to her usual standards. Taking one last look in the mirror and deciding she was as satisfied with her appearance as she could be with such a rushed effort, she grabbed her purse off the floor where she had dropped it and headed out the door.

Callie didn't make it very far from Dumbarton when she noticed the exact person she was looking for heading toward her. Easy Walsh, the love of her life and her knight in shining armor, was mere steps away from her and immediately her heart sped up. Callie didn't slow down, she kept running toward him until she was finally able to jump into his arms again. She had waited so long for this moment and everything seemed so much better than she had originally imagined in her head. "I missed you so much." She breathed into his ear, wrapping her arms even more tightly around him.

Easy chuckled at Callie's reaction to seeing him again, it was exactly as he had predicted. Of course he knew she had probably imagined him with a dozen roses and dressed in a tux but Easy never managed to live up to Callie's expectations in the romance department and somehow she managed to not complain about it like most other girls would. "I missed you too, pretty girl." Easy whispered back as he pressed his lips to her cheek. And he really had missed her, the scent of her perfume, the way she always looked almost perfect, the soft feeling of her skin under his hands, he'd been longing for it all since they had been so unfairly separated. Apparently saving your girlfriend's life wasn't a good enough excuse to leave campus while on probation, which in his opinion, was a load of crap. Luckily he had only gotten a brief suspension, he was honestly surprised Dean Marymount hadn't kicked him out the second he stepped onto the tarmac.

Callie took in Easy's scent, relishing in the fact that he smelled better than she remembered. She had learned to love the subtle smell of paint and hay that always lingered on him and she could smell a slight hint of toothpaste this time. Silently she thanked god she had remembered to pop a breath mint when she arrived back at Waverly. Callie giggled softly as Easy kissed her, moving from her cheek down to her neck. "Stop that, people can see." She mockingly lectured. People always seemed to be watching them and they had both gotten used to it a long time ago.

"Like that's ever bothered you before." Easy joked, pulling away so he was looking into her eyes. He let his eyes linger on her face for a few moments before casually checking out the rest of her body. She looked hot in her purple Seven cashmere v-neck sweater and skinny black jeans. In true Callie fashion, she hadn't worn a jacket despite the bitter cold and donned high heels to run across campus. Good thing he knew her well enough to know she'd end up being late and decided to just walk over to Dumbarton to meet her. "Aren't you cold, babe?" He asked her in a concerned voice, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

Callie swooned at Easy making an effort to take care of her. Although she liked to think of herself as an independent woman, nothing made her melt like a guy caring enough to be concerned about her. "I'm fine, really. Thank you though." She smiled up at him before kissing his cheek softly. "I guess I can't ask you to forget about curfew and stay with me for a while." She stated, figuring if she actually asked him and he said no, like she knew he would, she would get a little upset.

Easy frowned and rolled his eyes slightly, she already knew the answer so he didn't understand why she needed to bring it up. Like he wanted a reminder that he had to be on his best behavior for who the hell knows how long. "You already know I can't," He sighed, "In fact I better head back to my dorm now before Marymount gets word of me being out when I shouldn't be."

Callie immediately jutted her lip out into a pout. She already knew he'd say no but he didn't have to say it in such a rude voice. "Fine. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said, sounding more bitchy than she had intended. It was going to be a pain in the ass to have her boyfriend being practically on lockdown for a while. She took a step back from him, preparing for when they would have to part momentarily.

Scratching behind his ear, Easy sighed again and stepped closer to Callie before she could back up even more. "Don't be like that, you know I don't want to go but if I misbehave and get kicked out I won't be able to see you at all anymore." He explained, although she already knew this. Callie tended to have mini tantrums about anything that didn't go her way and though her princess behavior could get on his nerves at times, he'd learned to deal with it much better than he used to. "I'll meet you for breakfast tomorrow in the dining hall, promise."

Callie nodded and before she could respond Easy had wrapped his arms around her again and put his lips to hers. Her pulse started to race as their kissing session continued and immediately she forgot about everything but this moment with Easy. She wasn't sure how long they stood there locking lips but when Easy finally pulled away she was tempted to pull him right back in again. As he stepped back and went to turn away she caught his arm. "Love you." She told him.

"Love you too." He responded and as she dropped her arm he turned to leave. Callie watched him walking away until the darkness enveloped his body. She frowned to herself as she made her way back to her dorm room, Easy tended to bring out the high maintenance bitchy side of her that most people hated. Weren't the people you loved supposed to bring out your good qualities? She shook the thought away and told herself she was just imagining things but a little voice in the back of her head kept telling her she wasn't.

**OwlNet Instant Message Box**

**BennyCunningham:** Just saw EZ and Callie's reunion. They don't waste any time.

**EmilyJenkins:** Ew. Were they doing the nasty outside or something?

**BennyCunningham:** They may as well have been!

**EmilyJenkins:** Still can't believe Easy didn't get kicked out. Bet someone paid off Marymount again.

**BennyCunningham:** Lol! Wouldn't surprise me.

**OwlNet Instant Message Box**

**TinsleyCarmichael:** Yo, C. Heard you and EZ are both back.

**CallieVernon:** You heard right. Want 2 hang, got lots to tell you.

**TinsleyCarmichael:** Sorry honey, tonight is reserved for Julian.

**CallieVernon:** Wow, T. Not bored of him yet? ;-)

**TinsleyCarmichael:** Never.


	2. Chapter 2

**A WAVERLY OWL ALWAYS KEEPS COMPOSURE, EVEN WHEN DECLARING WAR.**

The sounds of music floating through the room barely registered with Tinsley as she and Julian sat on her dorm room bed. Boys weren't technically allowed to be anywhere in Dumbarton other than the designated visiting spot but Tinsley always acted like the rules didn't apply to her. Besides, it was late afternoon and most of the girls were still busy somewhere on campus, sharing gossip over lattes, taking part in team practices or flirting with cute senior boys. Normally Tinsley didn't like to miss out on any of the action - she liked to be the center of attention at all times but she was more than willing to give that up if it meant she could spend time with Julian. The old Tinsley would have slapped the new Tinsley across the face. How had she become little miss boring in a matter of weeks? Being in love with someone seemed to have calmed her, made her realize the important things in life and she now found herself spending less time in the Waverly limelight she previously craved so much and more time spending quality time with Julian. She still wanted to kick herself in the ass every time she realized how hard she'd fallen for the hot freshman. In love and Tinsley Carmichael were not words anyone expected to hear together and though she had spent a long time trying to deny it to herself, she was glad she had finally given in and accepted it. No one else had any idea, of course, except little Jenny Humphrey who only knew because Tinsley needed to tell someone - anyone, she had gotten to the point where she couldn't keep it a secret any longer and she figured Jenny would be smart enough not to tell anyone. Countless times she had been on the verge of blurting it out to Julian but so far she had managed to not be overcome by word vomit. They weren't even together yet and Tinsley had the sinking feeling that Julian wasn't anywhere near ready to say the L word to her yet and she knew if she told him and he didn't say it back her heart would take a really bad bruising.

Tinsley snapped back to reality when Julian reached over and brushed a piece of dark hair off of her face. "Earth to Tinsley." He joked, a lopsided grin playing on his lips. "Why so distracted?" He asked casually, though Tinsley could tell he was dying to know what she was thinking about.

Tinsley shifted her position slightly and could feel her pale yellow Jovovich-Hawk halter dress ride up her thigh. She glanced at Julian out of the corner of her eye and noticed him staring at the skin she had just inadvertently revealed. Smiling to herself, she pulled down her dress and turned to face him. "Oh, it's just a paper I have due this week," She made up quickly, "I was trying to remember if I included something that just came to mind." She sighed softly when he nodded, obviously buying her bogus excuse. That was one of the things Tinsley loved about Julian, he took everything she said at face value, never scrutinizing or thinking too hard about anything.

Putting on a mock pouting face, Julian pretended to be hurt. "I know I'm not the most interesting person," He sighed dramatically, "But am I really so boring you have to think about _school work?_" He accentuated the last words of his sentence for even more fake dramatic effect. It was clear he was having trouble keeping a straight face which made it hard for Tinsley to as well.

Tinsley had a witty comeback at the ready, as always, but before she had even let a word escape her lips the dorm room door burst open. Jumping from the sudden surprise, she pushed herself away from Julian, quickly trying to think of a proper excuse as to why he was in her room. Turning slowly to the door and preparing herself for the trouble she was going to be in, she sighed with relief when she saw Brett standing in the doorway. "I thought you were Pardee." Tinsley explained since Brett was staring at her with a "what the fuck?" look on her face.

"Oh." Brett responded, entering the room and throwing her books onto her bed. She'd just been tutoring Sebastian and as per usual hadn't gotten very far. Rubbing her temples, she sat on the edge of her bed and not long after noticed the glare Tinsley was shooting her way. "Is there a problem, Tinsley?" She asked innocently, knowing very well Tinsley wanted her to get the hell out.

Tinsley was about to shoot off some sarcastic bitchy remark when she noticed Julian examining her curiously, almost as if he wanted check how she would deal with this situation. She was trying to be as nice as possible whenever Julian was around, to continue proving to him that she really wasn't such a bad person. Unfortunately, it was starting to wear on her. Yes, she was a mega bitch sometimes, but what girl wasn't? The only difference between Tinsley and most other girls at Waverly was that Tinsley was upfront with her bitchy side, she didn't try to hide it like other girls did. Slapping on a fake friendly smile, Tinsley shook her head slowly. "Oh, no problem at all," She voiced, her words oozing with artificial sweetness, "I was just enjoying my alone time with Julian." She continued to smile, though it didn't reach her eyes like a real smile would have. Julian looked to the floor and Tinsley took this as her moment to give Brett the death stare. As in the fuck off or die glare.

Brett moved further back on her bed, stretching out and yawning loudly. "Sorry, just pretend I'm not here." She responded, yawning again. The truth was Brett had made plans with Jenny to get a coffee before dinner was served and should have been going to meet her already, but she couldn't pass up such a great opportunity to piss off Tinsley.

Furrowing her brow, Tinsley continued to glare at Brett. The other day when she had that greasy haired senior, whose car she had borrowed once to try and save Callie, in here for "tutoring" Tinsley had been courteous enough to leave them alone. Brett and her mostly just ignored each other, so why did she have to be such a bitch now? Before she could reply, Julian stood up.

He stretched and turned toward Tinsley. "I better go anyway, I need to wash up before dinner. Meet you in the dining hall in 30 Tins?" He asked, looking at her with a disappointed look on his face. Tinsley was sure he had wanted to be alone with her just as much as she wanted to be alone with him.

Trying her best not to let her own disappointment cloud her face or affect her voice, she nodded. "You got it." She said, her voice emotionless. She stood up and placed a quick peck on his cheek and then watched Julian take his leave before turning to confront Brett. Before she could even get a word out though, Brett was on her feet and heading toward the door. "I have to go meet Jenny. Bye roomie." She flashed a grin at Tinsley before exiting the room. Tinsley balled her hands into fists, trying her best not to scream. What was Brett's problem? Okay, so Tinsley could be a little more nice to her but it's not like she was making an effort to be nice to Tinsley either. Maybe she was on her period and wanted to take her PMSing out on Tinsley. For whatever reason, she sure hoped Brett wasn't planning on making a habit out of this or Tinsley would lose it.

After reapplying her makeup and putting her hair up, Tinsley checked the clock and saw that it was time to leave to go meet with Julian for dinner. She was still slightly pissed about what had happened earlier but Tinsley had decided to forgive Brett for it. So long as it didn't happen again. She walked slowly across campus, not wanting to be too early and also enjoying the feel of every eye on her as she passed fellow Owls. With the dining hall in her sight, she slowed her pace a little more until she noticed Julian standing in front. Usually they met inside for meals and she would have been confused but at that moment she noticed the red head girl he was talking to. And not just any red head, Brett. Walking more quickly, Tinsley stared on in horror as she saw Brett place her hand on Julian's bicep, clearly a flirty move. Julian was shaking slightly and Tinsley knew that meant he was laughing. At something Brett said? This didn't make sense. Brett wasn't funny at all, she acted like she had a stick up her ass most of the time and probably wouldn't know a joke if it danced naked in front of her. And Julian and Brett weren't friends. From Tinsley's knowledge they'd hardly spoken a word to each other. Yet, here they were, flirting and laughing like old friends. As Tinsley approached, Brett turned to look at her. The look on her face was so superior and Tinsley immediately understood what was going on. Brett was trying to piss her off again. And doing a mighty fine job of it. What better way to get to Tinsley than to flirt with the object of her desire in front of her? Not to mention in front of other students which would get the rumor mill going again. Realizing all of this was enough to send Tinsley over the edge. She wanted to rip her stupid red hair out for being such a mean manipulative bitch. Sure, Tinsley had stolen Dalton from Brett but that seemed like forever ago. Her blood felt like it was boiling as she finally reached the two standing together. This was it, Tinsley thought to herself, this was war. And Tinsley Carmichael was not going to lose to some tacky fake preppy Jersey girl. She placed her hand on the small of Julian's back. "Ready for dinner?" She asked him innocently, acting like she didn't want to rip Brett's head off.

"You got it." He grinned cheekily, repeating Tinsley's words from earlier.

She smiled her winning smile at him, the one that could get her pretty much anything she wanted. She urged him forward and after he was a few steps in front of her she turned to whisper in Brett's ear. "It's on." She breathed menacingly and without a glance back she followed after Julian.

**OwlNet Instant Message Box**

**HeathFerro: **Dude, there's so going to be a catfight between Brett and Tinsley soon.

**BrandonBuchanan:** Let me guess, they're fighting over you?

**HeathFerro:** Secretly I bet that's what it's about.

**BrandonBuchanan: **Right, get over yourself Ferro.

**HeathFerro:** GIRL FIGHT! GIRL FIGHT!

**BrandonBuchanan:** Shut up Heath.

**HeathFerro: **50 bucks on Tinsley.

**BrandonBuchanan:** Again, shut up Heath.


End file.
